


Even the most Chill person can be a bit stressed

by LunaticLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance and Hunk are like brothers, Red and Lance are close, Season 5 Spoilers, Smart!Lance, Somewhat BAMF!Lance, Stressed!Lance, after season 5, clone shiro theory, stressed lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Lance is stressed, Actually uses his brain, logic and Basic Survival Knowledge to make himself even more stressed, Shiro doesn't help, and Lance just wants to chill and doesn't know what to do. Since he knows no one would believe him if he said anything. Cause come on, who would believe the 'goofball' when you have the Two genius', plus Matt, not noticing anything?Some time around Season 5, so Red Paladin Lance, and the 'Clone Shiro Theory' has gotten to the point of 'Red flag being waved in out faces' obvious.





	Even the most Chill person can be a bit stressed

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a bit of BAMF! Lance, mixed with Smart!Lance, Mix with a bit of Angst, stress and insecurity, and my thoughts on Clone Shiro. 
> 
> >.> You could say that this is another Lance-centric, self indulgant fic?
> 
> Warning:  
> Lots of Italics  
> ***Spoilers for Season 5***

To say Lance was stressed, would be an understatement. He now sort of understands the reason why Keith always used the training room. Not to get better. But because Damn is it satisfying to stab a gladiator in the head with a sword. Well, Altean Broad-sword, but it's still a sword. He's more or less Mastered his other Weapons, not entirely, since his aim on fast moving objects could use some work, but hey, Nobody is perfect.

Why is he so stressed, some one may ask? Well, it's the One guy who Lance has looked up to, and is now making Lance more confused than he has ever thought he would be.

Now, Lance will admit, he will be the first, to admit that he isn't A) The brightest, and b) The most observant, but He can still notice things such as body language, change in personalities, and just over all, he can notice people. So when something like a Big Red Flag is waved in his face mixed with a mountain of coincidences, He's going to pick up. But what makes him doubt himself is that... no one else seems to have noticed?

Pidge doesn't act as if they're trying to keep information hidden, Hunk hasn't confided in him like he would have, Allura hasn't brought this up with the rest of them, Coran hasn't given any hints during the times Lance has spent with the older Altean. Nothing. If anything, The one who is causing him the amount of stress, is the one who confided in him while they were all dying of Lack of oxygen.

Yes, He's talking about Shiro. Well, a Maybe Clone-version of Shiro.

He first noticed when Shiro told them all on what he remembers, and the recordings that Pidge got from the Galra Fighter jet. He woke up on a Galra research facility, escaped, got back in, stole a fighter jet and attempted to find Voltron to ultimately drift in space for 43 days.

There was three things that stood out to Lance.

1- He woke up on a _GALRA RESEARCH FACILITY_. Even escaped with Relative ease.

2- He snuck back in, got a fighter jet and attempted to find voltron, Not the castle of Lions, Not 'everyone else, just _Voltron_.

3- He survived, 43 days, without food or water, because He doubts that fighter jets that are meant to have food and water stashes for long journeys.

Lance's main question was how the Quiznack was he still even alive? People die in 3 weeks without food, depending on you body fat, and how my energy you use, and 3 Days without water! He took Survival Lessons when he was a kid because his Mama wanted him to be prepared for the worst-case scenario and maybe a Zombie Apocalypse. And he was a Fighter Jet for 43 Days! Equivalent to around 6 fucking weeks. And Shiro, after two weeks, was even _More_ buff than Lance actually remembers.

However, He decided that it was just a miracle that he survived, and that the Galra had found him, and made it do that he could survive without anything for a month and a fucking half, and saw everyone as Voltron, and that was what was on his mind at that point. He gave the benefit of the fucking doubt. Because Lance believes in the guy who he classes as a Hero, and the fact that Pidge hasn't spoken up about his miracle of defying the odds, He assumed that he was just over thinking it.

Though he had to admit, it was confusing when the Black Lion didn't go back to her 'original' paladin choice, but they all thought that 'hey, Keiths the black paladin, maybe she doesn't want to change paladins again?' then Shiro eventually was allowed to Pilot Black, and Lance was still stuck with Red rather than Blue.

And while that hurt, for a while their situation... It was okay. But lately, its been the opposite of 'Okay'. Because he's sure that everyone has noticed that _something_ is going on.

Like how Shiro, who used to take everyone's opinion, including Allura's, and found a compromise to appease everyone, now acts as if he controls the stage, flipping out when _Lance_ of all people, was trying to get _Shiro_ to see _reason_. _Lance_ of all people.

The Leader essentially ignores his second in commands input, because he's the leader and now knows _everything_ apparently. And even Allura, Bless her soul, has noticed and _voiced_ her concern.

And while Pidge and Hunk look to be concerned, they haven't tried to look into it by what he can tell. Hunk would have at least confided in him, because Hunk, no matter how smart, couldn't keep it from his best friend. And while Lance hasn't said anything to Hunk, It's okay because he hasn't gotten any hint from the big man that he's thought of it or is somewhat suspicious. The guys trusting, but he isn't stupid. And Lance can read Hunk like a book, and Vice Versa, and Lance hasn't been subtle about his conflicting emotions.

But whats even more strange is that Shiro doesn't remember about calling to him in the Void-space-place while they were in Voltron, But Lance and everyone else does. And then Shiro even says that he 'doesn't feel like himself'. And then he's wondering if maybe... just maybe, it wasn't a huge coincidence at the beginning.

So, with the theory of 'Shiro-not-Shiro' on his shoulders, and having to properly lead his team with an even more stubborn, almost more impulsive Leader that Keith, who learned to listen to Lance and everyone else, he's a bit stressed to say the least.

Hey, once it's obvious that Shiro-not-Shiro is actually _not_ Shiro, Maybe the Black Lion is going to choose him.

Heh, yeah right. The Black Lion didn't choose him last time, and he was still getting over Blue rejecting him, and having to take over as the Red Paladin.

He stabbed another Gladiatior, before stopping, calling out for the simulation the end. He was tired, it was getting late, and he wanted to wash before going to bed. Maybe... Maybe he should tell Hunk. Or at least, voice his concerns to Hunk. He sighed, trying to think about the Pros and Cons, before he felt a calming Purr in his concious.

_Calm down my Cub. Go with your Instincts. Show that you are meant to be the Red Paladin._

Lance sighed, shaking his head.

' _But if I follow my instincts, I'm just going to get someone hurt. Or Killed. Cause what if I'm wrong and I end up actually killing the Real Shiro?'_

He heard Reds version of a chuckle, in his head.

_Not that, by dear Cub. But tell your friends. voice your concerns. Bottling it up will only cause more stress._

Lance sighed. She had a point.

' _Did you give Keith this advice? Sorry, if you don't want to talk about him.'_

He asked, adding an apology afterwards. 

_I did. All the time. His stubbornness wouldn't let him take my advice. It was both endearing and frustrating._

He heard the fond sigh of Red, but felt her presence almost hug him.

_but do not think that I do not care for you any less my cub. I promise that I find you Just as endearing. And less frustrating._

He felt relief at her words, Gave her a good night, and went to find Hunk. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the Kitchen, and he wasn't with Yellow. Re-checking Hunks room when he passes it. He decided to ask pidge. Hey, Pidge might even be with the large genius.

He walked up to Pidges room, and was about to knock when he heard chatter, and he was too curious to not listen in.

"I hate keeping secrets from him Pidge. He's like my brother! It's hard keeping any secrets from him." that was Hunks voice. So what was Hunk keeping secrets about?

"Look, I know what it feels like. I haven't told Matt either, and he's my actual Brother. But.. it's too big of a Risk. Matt's Close to him, and Lance can't keep secrets for shit." Pidges voice could be heard and Lance felt offense that Pidge didn't see him as trustworthy, feeling red in his mind trying to calm, him down. Which is Ironic, the red Lion, known for being temperamental, is calming her paladin down. Then again, she dealt with Keith for ages, so it was understandable.

"He can! He kept my sexuality a secret until I was ready to come out, He didn't tell anyone that I have two moms, He didn't blab to anyone that I could cook, cause he knew I didn't want to be hounded and used for my cooking." He felt himself smile and Hunks Defence for him.

"Well this is a bit big. Not that I'm not saying that your issues wern't big, but this issue is a bit of a big deal. Like, affecting Voltron Big. Besides, Lance would have said something is he has noticed something. you would have thought so when Shiro snapped at him." Pidges voice spoke up, and Lance knew that this was about Shiro. So the Genius' continue to prove that their not Blind.

Well, time to act as if he hasn't heard anything. He knocked on the door and looked down when Pidge opened the door.

"Lance?" They asked, probably confused to why Lance was there, and maybe surprised since it would be like 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' sort of thing.

"Hey pidgey, have ya seen Hunk, or know where he might be, cause I can't find him and I've been meaning to tell him something and Red has finally convinced me to tell him. It's like, super secret so I can only tell my brother from another Mother." He said, and Pidge looked back into they're room, to see hunk getting up from their bed.

"Hey, lets go to my room, yeah?" He asked and Lance Grinned.

"Sure. No wonder I couldn't find you anywhere I went!" He grinned, and followed Hunk to his room, Waving to Pidge a 'Goodnight'.

"So what's the problem?" Hunk asked and Lance dropped the smile into a grimmace.

"Okay, so I'm sorry for not saying anything before, but I was worried you wouldn't believe me, but red has finally convinced me to tell you after ages of keeping it to myself-" Hunk held up his hands with a patient smile.

"Bro, You have believed me when I came with with the craziest of theories, I'm sure one or two from you isn't going to make me think of you any differently." And Lance smiled, giving Hunk a hug before sighing.

"I think Shiro isn't Shiro." He started, taking in the shocked face. "Let me explain."

And so he did. For a full hour, He ranted, quietly so no one could over-hear him speaking, aka, shiro-not-shiro, about how Shiro may not actually be their original Shiro, even explaining how Shiro cut his hair differently, and dressed differently. Hunk listened patiently, until Lance collapsed onto the floor and huddled against the wall.

"And honestly, this has been making me more stressed than I would like and I have no idea what I should do, whether I should bring this up or not, because If I do, then everyone is just going to think I'm paranoid, or being stupid, because 'Lance is the goofball who can't use his brain'. This has been going on and piling up since we've _found_ Shiro, and I've just been wanting to-to-to just take my Bayard and shoot someone in the Quiznacking face whenever I get somewhat annoyed. And I don't want to because it's mostly directed to Shiro-maybe-not-Shiro. But what if he's actually our Shiro, and I actually do kill him?" Lance ranted, and stopped when he felt Hunk hug him.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay. I believe you. If anything, Both me and Pidge have been thinking about this for months now." Lance looked up to Hunks smiling face. "I would have told you sooner, but Pidge didn't think you could keep a secret. But it looks like you can." He said, picking Lance up effortlessly, and going to Pidge's room.

Turns out, he had someone to turn to after all. He felt Reds Gloating presence in his head, but he knew she meant well. It was like an affectionate 'I told you so'.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had Red as an understanding, caring older sister-like adopted mother, with a bit of Film-Theory Reference (I will High five you if you get it), as well as understanding Hunk. Yes, Pidge is a bit of an ass, and kind of... Assuming of Lance, but hey, they've only known Lance for little while in the Garrison, and even then, wern't that close.


End file.
